gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Land of the Eternal Night
Land of the Eternal Night is an action-adventure video game by In-Verse, famous for their crazy games and bizarre concepts. This game is part of the "New Trinity Project". Gameplay/Setting The game offers an action adventure game combined with Hack and Slash elements. Players are capable to choose between two characters (Amanda and Clement) with the occasional secondary characters (Catrina, Tobias, Merlina, Jareth and Ambrose Family), in easier modes, Salat comment the player and gives tips (Albeit you can omit them in Options mode, Unless you lose many times and is forced). The player must defeat a certain amount of enemies in each level, in a Open World area. The game's story as cited by In-Verse's Pauly-kun: "A Romance-Dark Fantasy Hybrid Story with the sheer usual insanity of our Hosts, the In-Verse Team!" Big Level Mooks and Bosses have weak points, attacking them will bring the player more points and power of the character chosen for leveling them. The Land of Eternal Night, which Day disappeared ever since the spawn of creatures that sealed the Land in dark. A young woman called Amanda who was suddenly attacked by these creatures, was saved by a man who criticizes her for being careless with herself and retires away flying with bat wings, Amanda wants to know more about him, but she knew him earlier with first, he is a musician of her favorite band, and second, he is her college classmate Clement, but a third, far darker secret remains hidden, he is a Noble Vampire. Amanda, trained by her father Jareth in Melee combat, now wants to end the eternal night as her sister Elena died because of the sacrifices for "Renaissance". There is a rumor about a series of human deaths for 'no reason apparent' and 'vampire attacks', now Amanda and Clement, in separate ways at first, they will grow to each other in spite of their rocky start. Confirmed Characters Protagonists Main Characters *'Clement Ambrose': Clement is the male protagonist of the story. He is a noble vampire with a part time musician employment. He saved Amanda from the dark ones. He is a brooding, emotionless man who lowly regards humans and only trusts Salat and some of his family members, he has many weapons, is immune to the usual vampire things with the cost of his shadow and reflection while still wants blood of his victims. *'Amanda "Imperia" Branwen': Amanda is the female protagonist of the story. Born as Imperia, but eventually changed her name as Amanda. Daughter of the Mayor and Elena's sister. She is a strong-willed woman, never giving up what she wants in life is to end the eternal night, she is friendly and compassionate towards others, even Clement and some of the Walpurgisnacht squad members. She uses a Melee based combat style. *'Salat (Salire in Japan)': Salat is Clement's assistant. A talking corvus creature, his name means "flying" in Latin, it is a male crow with an immature voice but with a mentality of a wise old man as his mentor. It is one of the few that Clement trusts faithfully aside of his own few family members. Allies *'Catrina': Catrina is a Humanoid beast cat with a serious yet determined personality, hates the eternal night, she uses a giant sword, a pair of guns and sheath aside of her feline attacks. She also wears a "La Catrina" skulll mask in allusion to her name. Very fond of tuna. *'Jareth Branwen': Jareth is Amanda and Elena's father, the very responsible and beloved mayor of the Land. He is the one who trained Amanda in all Melee combat styles, and gave to her a Sun Holy Grail, the artifact against all the dark creatures around, mourns over Elena's death. *'Tobias': Tobias is a Werewolf, unlike his appearance would suggest, he is actually rather kind-hearted and friendly to humans, to the point that he attends the Land's Kindergarten. Harming the children and he shows his strength without limits. *'Merlina': Merlina, Originally known as Ada Osborne, former member of the Walpurgisnacht Special Squad as the Purple Witch, she resignated and decided to be heroic to atone against her former past, she doesn't resent her former friends, but forms new ones. *'Gaspar Ambrose': Gaspar is Clement's brother and one of his few confidants of the family, he looks up to him, and is also friendly to others in spite of being a Vampire, he is good at combat and despises Big Boss, he helps the Mayor Jareth with the city. Antagonists Big Bads *'Big Boss Horatio Ambrose': Horatio is the progenitor of all Vampires of the Land and one half of the antagonists of the game. He's the ancestor of the Ambrose family including Clement and Gaspare. He is the instigator of the Eternal night just for all vampires to be stronger. *'Elena Branwen': Elena is a ghost woman who is in turn one half of the antagonists of the game. She is Amanda's decesaed elder sister and, she was sacrificed in a ritual of "Renaissance", provoking her wrath and anger. Jareth still mourns over her death. Walpurgisnacht Special Squad *'Emilio Chang a.k.a. Red Warlock': Red is the leader of the Walpurgisnacht special squad, he is a man who remains loyal to his principles, good willed and has a hot-blooded personality to boot. Childhood friend of Amanda and Elena and the rival of Clement. He uses fire themed spells. *'Jin a.k.a. Blue Warlock': Blue is the second-in-command of the Walpurgisnacht special squad, cold and aloof in contrast to his leader, he thinks that they are awesome and Amanda and her friends are foolish people. Said to be born from the Upper Class. He uses water themed spells. *'Carlos a.k.a. Green Warlock': Green is the third member of the Walpurgisnacht special squad, the most friendly and open of the four alongside Yellow Witch, he does respect everyone as long as he's not defeated, if defeated he changes his facet. He uses wind themed spells. *'Dominique a.k.a. Yellow Witch': Yellow is the fourth and sole female member of the Walpurgisnacht special squad, she has a sunny personality and a strength of a strong man in spite of her size. She dislikes losing and often is very competitive. She uses earth themed spells. Greater Evil *'"Cutie Chaser"/Angel Dante': The True Evil of the game and the authentic, real cause of the Eternal Nights and is based in the wise mind of a young boy that was locked into a mysterious seal, is an Angel who hates humanity and its Dark Desires. Others Ambrose Family *'Count Edmond Ambrose': Edmond is Clement, Gaspar and Astrid's father, Persephone's husband and one of the highest ranked Vampires of the family, his personality is proudish, but he doesn't disrespect humanity, he is somewhat humorous, Astrid states that he and Persephone are undefeated. *'Persephone Ambrose': Persephone (née. Shirina) is Edmond's wife and Clement, Gaspar and Astrid's mother and one of the highest ranking Vampires of the family, her personality is good-willed, used to be a witch, Astrid states that she and Edmond are undefeated. *'Astrid Ambrose': Astrid is the third and only daughter of the family, she is positive, always cheerful and friendly, in spite of her Vampire nature, she is powerful enough to compete against her brothers, she admires them. Fictitious Voice Actors *Amanda - Laura Bailey / Emiri Katō *Clement - Dave Wittenberg / Mamoru Miyano *Salat - Colleen Villard / Aya Hirano *Catrina - Rachel Lillis / Mikako Komatsu *Jareth - Robin Atkin Downes / Hidenari Ugaki *Tobias - Gideon Emery / Hideo Ishikawa *Merlina - Jennifer Hale / Taeko Kawata *Gaspar - Troy Baker / Kenji Akabane *Edmond - Richard Epcar / Akio Ōtsuka *Persephone - Jen Taylor / Naoko Matsui *Astrid - Gwendoline Yeo / Marina Inoue *Big Boss - Steve Blum / Norio Wakamoto *Elena - Angela Marie Volpe / Yūko Gotō *Emilio Red - Johnny Yong Bosch / Nobutoshi Canna *Jin Blue - Paul Nakauchi / Susumu Chiba *Carlos Green - Cam Clarke / Mitsuo Iwata *Dominique Yellow - Marcella Lentz-Pope / Sayaka Aoki *Dante - Bryce Papenbrook / Junko Minagawa Trivia *The game is a sort of a sequel of Vision: Divider Eyes. *This game was rumored as early as November 8, 2016. *The game features Katrina from In-Verse Heroes: Brawl of the Destiny, renamed Catrina in this game. **Also features Ada Osborne a.k.a. Merlina, a Canon Immigrant from ''The Adventures of Vanessa'' series. *The name is provisional, but is meaningful in the storyline. *The final Antagonist is far more powerful than Big Boss and Elena themselves. It was not revealed until November 10-11. Which confirmed that yet another supposed to be benevolent one takes the lead. Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games